Finally Met My Match
by Panny
Summary: And people prank you for your birthday?" she asked incredulously. * Written for the FW/HG Last Drabble Writer Standing Competition on LJ.


**Finally Met My Match**

"I really must say, their attempts this year have been rather pathetic, Fred. Don't you agree?"

"Yes indeed, dear brother. I think Ron may have been the most disappointing of all."

"Too much time spent with Percy, that one. Now Ginny on the other hand..."

"Yes, her Revulsion jinx on our clothes was quite impressive. Too bad we knew to cast imperturbable charms the night before."

George grinned. "Lee was a bit of a letdown too."

"As if we wouldn't expect a sticking charm on the toilet," Fred agreed.

"Mind you, it took guts to do it to every toilet in Hogwarts," George laughed.

"Think Filch will ever get tired of punishing him?"

"Not in our lifetime."

Fred grinned and leant back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you two doing here?"

The twins both looked over, faces schooled in identical looks of innocence.

"Hello there, Hermione," Fred greeted with a crooked grin. "What makes you think we're _up to_ anything?"

Hermione huffed. "For one thing, you're you, and for another, you're in the library."

"Relax." George gave her a pat on the arm. "We're just hanging out in here to give everyone a chance."

"A chance at what?" she questioned with a scrutinizing glare.

"To prank us," Fred told her simply. "You _do_ know what day it is?"

She thought for a moment. "Ah, April Fool's Day."

"And more importantly," George cut in, "our birthday."

"And people prank you for your birthday?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, they try." Fred tipped further back in his seat and winked in her direction. "People have been trying since first year. Given that this is now our last year, and going by their efforts thus far, we'll be making it through unscathed in the end."

"That's rediculous," Hermione tutted.

"Maybe to a prefect like you," George sighed.

"What do you mean _like me_?"

"Well," Fred drawled, "a prefect like Ron would have tried..." He counted silently on his fingers. "...five times today."

"Every one a failure." George shook his head shamefully.

"Completely ridiculous," Hermione reiterated in a huff, dropping her books in the process. She bent down to gather them up before leaving without another word.

The twins shrugged as she walked away, wondering out loud what the others might have planned. After they felt a significant amount of time had passed they rose to leave, tumbling when they took their first step.

"The hell?" Fred groaned from underneath George. "Watch where you're going."

"It's not my fault," his twin moaned, rolling off of him. "Look." He raised his foot, pulling Fred's with it by their tangled shoe laces.

"No way. They were charmed to prevent this." Fred gaped in shock. "Could it have been a delayed spell? Who do you think it was?"

"Probably one of the girls. Katie's good at those kinds of things."

Once disentangled, the two marched towards the library doors, intent on finding who'd broken their unpranked streak. Before leaving they waved their wand at the door to break any enchantments that may have been cast on it. As they shoved the door open, a rush of water came down on them.

"An atmospheric charm?" George sputtered. "How?! Did someone swap our wands for fakes or something?"

"No, look." Fred pointed to a large metal bucket which was still rolling on the floor. A few feet away they heard giggling. There Hermione Granger stood, doing nothing to hold back her laughter.

"You two are good," she admitted from afar, "but no match for a muggle."

George stared at her in shock while Fred suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well played Granger!" he called over to her. "But you forgot one thing!"

"What's that?" she yelled back, her cheeks flushed from laughing.

"One good prank deserves another!" He leapt up then, chasing after her now retreating form. As they disappeared, George was left to wring out his clothes, listening to their peals of laughter echoing down the hall.

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


End file.
